


一夜风流

by gwjkl



Series: Marvel - IronStrange [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Stephen Strange, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 当斯特兰奇博士查看托尼·史塔克的过去前，想起的第一件事就是他们睡过，而“睡过托尼·史塔克”的确是件很难忘记的事情。





	一夜风流

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是成为超级英雄前的419；姊妹篇将是成为超级英雄后的故事。

 

* * *

 

 

那时候他们都还年轻，骄傲，甚至狂妄。所以当托尼•史塔克低声在他耳边说“我看着你一晚上了，医生”时，斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇回答“那么你猜我注视你多久了”。他们对过眼神。当然了全纽约都知道托尼•史塔克是Alpha，睡过的人不限性别，数量可以填满马拉松赛道。斯蒂芬不介意自己也成为其中一员。而托尼在斯蒂芬眼里看到了这点，于是松了松领结，说，”跟我来，医生。“史蒂芬一口喝光手里的香槟，将杯子放在侍者的托盘上。他随托尼离开宴会，甚至闻若有若无的Alpha信息素，那让斯蒂芬感受到真实的饥饿。

 

这饥饿在托尼亲他时达到顶峰。他们乘观光电梯飞上酒店顶楼的总统套房，纽约城在他们脚下，灯火流动，信息素在透明的电梯包厢里碰撞爆炸。托尼的吻技非常好，进攻像野兽，斯蒂芬花了些时间才找回呼吸节奏，而后他们又贪婪地吻在一起，电梯门开时也没分开，跌跌撞撞走进了套房。

 

斯蒂芬甚至都没抽出精力观察环境。他们的信息素越来越浓，几乎在空气里烧起来，托尼变本加厉地用手指按他的腺体，“你尝起来太棒了，医生，像醇酒般令我迷醉。”托尼低语，牙齿磨着斯蒂芬的耳垂，斯蒂芬难耐地挤压他们的胯部。“刚开始我还以为是水呢。”

 

斯蒂芬伸手抽开托尼的领结，挑开托尼的衬衫扣子，医生的手总是很稳，即使他现在鼻腔里都是托尼的信息素，有点像铁锈，混着些微东方香料，还有些甜味。“我也没想到你尝起来有点甜。”

 

托尼突然停住动作。“很少有人能感受到甜味……这说明我们很合拍，医生，非常合拍。”他直接解开斯蒂芬的腰带，西装外裤落在地上，手顺着摸进去，指尖在入口戳了一圈，“你果然湿透了。”

 

斯蒂芬只能抓住托尼的脖子，他确信自己的手指按到了托尼的腺体，托尼眼神更暗。“我们合拍的另一个证明吗？”

 

“我们有整个夜晚去证明这点呢。”

 

 

斯蒂芬本以为托尼会像被本能控制的其他Alpha，直接冲进来——毕竟信息素不会骗人，现在房间内的两种信息素几乎黏成一团，光闻一闻就令人脸红心跳，更何况他们都有可能引出对方的发情，衣服都没脱，直接在墙边搞了起来。结果托尼使劲揉了两下他的屁股，从裤子口袋中掏出避孕套，“靠墙站，宝贝。”

 

斯蒂芬照做，他快站不住了，内裤已经湿透。可他是医生，不可能跟一个性生活复杂的人做爱时毫无保护措施。托尼跪在他面前，用牙齿咬下内裤，同时解自己的腰带。

 

“记得给我小费，我可不常给别人做这个。”托尼用舌头弹了下斯蒂芬硬着的阴茎。

 

斯蒂芬尽力掩饰了自己的期待，“说不定今晚过后，你要给我小费呢。”

 

托尼笑着盯着斯蒂芬，将阴茎慢慢含进去，手上在给自己戴避孕套。斯蒂芬哽住了，手胡乱摸着托尼的脖颈和肩膀，指尖沾满了托尼的信息素。托尼戴好套子后，抓住史蒂芬的右手亲了一下，随后拉着他的手往后穴伸，“为我准备你自己。”

 

鬼使神差般，斯蒂芬被引诱着将手指伸进去。他闭上眼睛。托尼再一次舔他，“继续，宝贝。”托尼说着也将一根手指挤进去，“我看到你穿西装时，就想这么干你了。你知道你跟我打招呼时，我想的是什么吗？我要你把腿盘在我的腰上，后穴为我完全打开，嘴里除了求我和呻吟外什么也说不出来。”

 

斯蒂芬呻吟一声，“希望你不是对每个人都这样想，那我只能带你去医院做个诊断。”他边说边喘，而自己的手指已经摸索到那个点。托尼的手指紧随其后，狠狠按在上面，同时托尼用力吸了一下斯蒂芬的阴茎，斯蒂芬眼前一白。

 

缓过来斯蒂芬看到托尼将精液吞下去，用手掌摩挲着斯蒂芬的髋骨，“看来你真得给我一大笔小费了，医生。”

 

斯蒂芬配合地摇晃臀部，将手臂搭在托尼肩膀，“乐意之至。我觉得我准备好了。”

 

 

他们都等不及到床上去，托尼把斯蒂芬压在墙上，就着斯蒂芬刚刚分泌的体液直接冲进来。非发情期与Alpha做爱会带来轻微疼痛，但斯蒂芬完全不想抱怨这个。他整个人都浸在托尼的信息素里，也完全接纳着托尼，感觉像柔软的钢铁包裹了他——有点奇怪但的确像这样——冰冷钢铁中藏着的甜味让斯蒂芬涌起更多欲望。他们也许真的合拍。

 

托尼克制地小幅度抽插，嘴唇吻着斯蒂芬腺体周围的皮肤，等不应期过去。

 

“感觉好吗？”托尼问。

 

“我觉得今晚的小费可以加倍了。”

 

斯蒂芬回头给托尼一个热情的吻，示意他可以继续。托尼咬了咬斯蒂芬的下嘴唇，“好医生，你想看看你现在的样子吗？”

 

他们向旁边走了六七步，到穿衣镜前，每一步都带着阴茎在里面晃动戳弄。斯蒂芬靠在镜面上，喘了两口，却只吸入了更浓郁的信息素，他自己的呼吸在镜面上打出一小片水雾，

“要玩这个？”

 

“分享是种美德。”托尼揉了揉斯蒂芬的下巴，手顺着滑过喉结和锁骨，“站稳了，医生。”

 

托尼顶第一下的时候斯蒂芬还能笑出来，他动得不快，像要把斯蒂芬磨得再湿些。镜子里映出地面上扔的西装，还有他们两个身上半解的衬衫，托尼正有条不紊地将斯蒂芬衬衫扣子解开，让斯蒂芬看见自己的关节透出情欲蒸腾的粉红色。

 

他们的视线在镜子中相撞。“看着我，斯蒂芬，看着我。”托尼变了节奏，力度大到斯蒂芬的胸口贴在镜面上，温度差带来另一种刺激。斯蒂芬想借由镜面的冰凉给自己多点理智，但托尼紧盯着他，眼神像捕食者，之前的温情脉脉变成掠夺，每一次进攻都打在靶子上。斯蒂芬很快放弃了无谓的抵抗，全情投入情欲的漩涡，托尼棕色的眼睛将他抓住，他已经燃烧，呻吟流淌出来。

 

托尼掐了一下斯蒂芬的腺体，将左手食指伸到斯蒂芬嘴里，“为我尝尝你自己，斯蒂芬。你太醉人了。”

 

被快感挟持住，斯蒂芬舔了舔托尼的手指，同时被托尼钳住下巴，强迫看向镜子。斯蒂芬几乎失神地看着自己，他完全失去了刚才的游刃有余，而看清自己现在的样子让他更兴奋。托尼松开钳制，手变本加厉地揉着他的胸口，顶弄地节奏更狂暴，进入更深，几乎碰到了闭合的生殖腔——

 

斯蒂芬一点也不清楚自己高潮时喊了什么。

 

 

等斯蒂芬缓过神，发现自己已经躺到床上，托尼倚着床头，手摩挲着他的脸侧，正查看床头柜中的情趣用品。斯蒂芬懒洋洋地蹭了蹭托尼的掌心，示意自己已经醒了。托尼捉住斯蒂芬的下巴，低头给斯蒂芬一个深吻，“现在给你选择了，医生……”他伸出舌头，缓慢地舔过斯蒂芬的唇角，斯蒂芬忍不住张开嘴唇，再分开时唾液勾成晶莹的线。托尼这才有时间继续说，他从抽屉中拿出五六种避孕套，放在他们之中，“我的已经用完了，你想用哪种？”

 

斯蒂芬扫了一眼，确定这几种自己都能接受，闭上眼睛随便摸了一盒，听见托尼嘘了一声。他睁开眼，发现手里抓的是最普通的那种。

 

他对托尼扬了扬手里的盒子，“概率之神的神谕。”

 

托尼将其他几盒都扫下床，抱怨了一句，“好吧，有时候我们都得聆听它的神谕。”

 

“那我们就找点其他的乐子。”斯蒂芬对托尼抛个飞眼。

 

 

事实上，斯蒂芬从未让自己陷入大众对Omega的狭隘偏见中。他不是什么顺从乖巧的玩物，而托尼•史塔克也应是看中了这点。他任由自己的信息素浓郁到像是发情，伸手拉下托尼，手指卷起托尼颈后汗湿的棕发，沿着托尼脖颈深吸了一口Alpha信息素。

 

然后他抽身后退，拆开盒子，抽出一个套子，充满暗示意味地用牙齿咬住，撕开包装，托尼为他的动作挑眉，“充满惊喜啊，医生。”

 

“彼此。”斯蒂芬拿出套子，舌头缓慢地舔了舔嘴唇，“也许之后你要付我小费了。”

 

托尼笑了，牙齿闪闪发光。他甩脱身上剩余的衣物，靠着床头坐好，阴茎耸立着。斯蒂芬半跪在床上，挺直背部，将衬衫褪到一半，这就是常年健身的好处。他自己的阴茎也又硬了起来，后穴潮湿到发痒。

 

用嘴戴套的关键是受力均匀，不要将套子弄破。斯蒂芬提醒自己，小心翼翼地含住套子，卡好边缘。他抬起眼睛，对托尼挑逗地眨眨眼睛，然后拉近距离，谨慎地俯身含住托尼阴茎的头部，换得一声闷哼。

 

斯蒂芬继续用舌头将套子向下推，口中的阴茎跳动着涨大。而此时托尼的手落在斯蒂芬颈上，他的手滑到哪里，斯蒂芬便感觉那一处皮肤下的火烧得更烈，令他想要纾解又不能动，令他将阴茎吞得更深，直到套子戴好，他的喉咙贪婪地箍住阴茎，托尼的呻吟声在他身体里震撼。

 

退开后斯蒂芬忍不住咳了几下，发现自己腰酸腿软到无法跪住。托尼只会变本加厉：“你真让我印象深刻，斯蒂芬，为了回报你的热情，接下来我一定会把你完全操开。”

 

他伸手拧斯蒂芬的乳头，变红甚至发肿，像是对待烂熟的果子，要让内里甜腻柔软的汁水全淌出来，斯蒂芬躺在那里对托尼伸手渴求更多。他觉得自己身下的床单已经湿了。但托尼根本不想就这样满足他，干脆俯下身，狠狠咬了一口斯蒂芬的乳头，在斯蒂芬因疼痛弹起身体时，抓住机会，缓慢地把自己钉进去。因为已经是第二次插入，比第一次更顺畅，但疼痛感仍然让斯蒂芬绷紧肌肉，而且这疼痛感转化成了更多的快感，托尼刚动一下，斯蒂芬就整个人软在床上，只有托尼的阴茎支撑他。

 

斯蒂芬整个人漂浮在托尼的味道中，他喜欢这种反差感，那缕甜味似乎揭示了托尼完全不同的一面。他试图抬起腰，让托尼更方便动作，结果托尼毫不留情地抽了出去，后穴为挽留阴茎时发出“啵”的一声。斯蒂芬为后穴的空虚感恼得皱眉，“你……”

 

托尼离开床，从地上捡起了他那条深紫红色的领带，斯蒂芬咬牙，盯着托尼走回来时全硬的摇晃的阴茎。“我突然想到今晚不能结束太早，对吗医生？希望你明天休假。”托尼勾起斯蒂芬的下巴，用领带刮过脸颊，他凑近斯蒂芬的腺体，深吸一口气，“嗯，真好闻……这种酒总是很醉人。”

 

斯蒂芬刻意扬起脖颈，托尼用领带一路滑下来，撩过斯蒂芬高热的皮肤，斯蒂芬闭上眼睛，抓住托尼的肩膀，默许丝绸领带变成绳索卡在他的阴茎底部。

 

“我希望你没有打蝴蝶结。”

 

“可我想不出更棒的打结方法了。”

 

斯蒂芬睁开眼睛，当然了肯定是蝴蝶结——托尼坏笑着亲了下这个蝴蝶结，脸颊故意蹭了下斯蒂芬的阴茎，然后他抓住斯蒂芬的腿，毫不迟疑地冲了进去。这漫长等待后的满足几乎让斯蒂芬眼前闪过白光。托尼没有放过他，持续着富有技巧的抽插，变着角度刺激前列腺，斯蒂芬感觉自己再次被打开，被满足，在越来越高的情欲浪潮中他紧紧抓住托尼，力度大到可以留下指纹，阴茎被勒得发疼，身体却被高温烧得烂软。

 

“为了你的蝴蝶结。”斯蒂芬将托尼汗湿的头发别到他耳后，胸膛不住起伏，“给我更多。”

 

“遵命，我的医生。”托尼再次在斯蒂芬颈侧深深吸气，“你是不是要假性发情了？”

 

 

斯蒂芬不知道。他从未经历假性发情，往往发情期他都借助药物度过，毕竟不是每次都能将发情期与假期完美适配，而合适的Alpha甚至更难找——斯蒂芬没有遇到完全合心到可以共度发情期的Alpha，也从未考虑过结合。他几乎忘记了发情的感觉，而此刻身体正在提醒他——斯蒂芬能感觉到自己开始更湿润，更敏感，更不知餮足。托尼一放慢速度，他就忍不住缠住托尼，将日常的顾虑和矜持丢在脑后，让托尼的阴茎碾过他的前列腺，向更深处撞去。更多，更多，更多。

 

托尼全部满足他。他们的信息素纠缠在一起，像极了春药，又烈又致命，也许他们真的合拍。理智不再留存，斯蒂芬失神地看着托尼的眼睛，想为这种纯粹的满足和快乐落泪。在托尼用力撞到生殖腔入口时他真的流下眼泪。太多了。

 

“解开它……”

 

斯蒂芬伸手去拽领带，被托尼抓住，强硬地按在一旁。托尼没有多加解释，他冲击得更用力，阴茎的每次动作都带来斯蒂芬身体的一长串颤抖。太多了，太多了。托尼闻起来真好。他在燃烧。阴茎顶着他，要用蛮力将他劈开。他自己已到边缘但是束缚一遍遍将他拉回来。他的皮肤不复存在。只有火焰自内而外，做了欲望的润滑，他正被剖开，他的生殖腔被一次次的冲击碾开。斯蒂芬已经看不清托尼，眼泪和汗水模糊了他的视线。

 

突然，一切都消失了。

 

 

五感重新归位时，浴室传来水声，斯蒂芬转头看到丢在床头柜上的领带，台灯的暖黄色光线中，白色污渍也不再刺眼。肯定被毁了，但也许能成为一个纪念品。他尝试着动了动，肌肉酸痛，但四肢漂浮在舒爽之中。比起睡眠，他现在更需要淋浴，但他累得无法动弹。

 

正在这时候，托尼从浴室走了回来，拿了一条湿毛巾，“你需要吗？我知道Omega通常这时会有多累。”

 

斯蒂芬点点头，等到托尼为他擦到背部时，他睡着了。睡前他朦胧地想，也许他们可以再多来几次。

 

而他那时还对未来一无所知。

 

 


End file.
